Honest Trailer - Jingle All The Way
Jingle All The Way'' is the 323rd episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by '''Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr,' Dan Murrell', Danielle Radford and Lon Harris. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 1996 film Jingle All The Way. It was published on November 26 2019, to coincide with the holiday season. It is 3 minutes and 45 seconds long. It has been viewed over 7 hundred thousand times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Jingle All The Way on YouTube Script It’s A Wonderful Life proved that everyone has value, Home Alone showed us why we shouldn’t take family for granted. But one holiday film will teach us... Christmas will turn everyone into an ***hole people attacking in a store. Jingle All The Way Are you ready for a Schwarzenegger comedy? Don’t worry, it has just as much violence as his other stuff. He’ll play Howard Langston, you’re ordinary Austrian bodybuilder mattress kingpin? the times Howard said “You’re my number 1 customer” ''When his neglected son wants a special toy for Christmas, Howard will place a one-man trail of destruction to buy his kid’s love by any means necessary. Whether that means lying to his wife’s face, grabbing a child by the face, or punching an animal in the face. [Howard: ”You started it.”]'' It’s some music change and some blood packs away from being a hard R slaughter fest! action scenes with add-on blood effects Watch a mad dash to find a limited release toy, in a world without smartphones or eBay, in a world where you have to interact with... (shiver) other people. Like, the only global star in Arnie’s level in ‘96, Sinbad. He’ll play the rival-some sociopath Myron. And alcoholic mailman who with so many assaults, kidnapping and felonies by the end of this thing, you’ll just know it’ll be his last Christmas as a free man. Jamie giving Myron his Turbo Man action figure, as a Christmas gift ''Sorry, kid. That’s going to the evidence locker. Maybe one of the cops has a son who hates them too. Are there any redeeming characters in this movie? No. His wife is a nagging cliche ''clips of Liz nagging, the neighbor Phil Hartman bless his soul is plowing his way through every mom in the neighborhood, and Santa? Santa's a lie. Just a bunch of ex-cons running bootleg toys out of a warehouse you even want to punch Chris Parnell in the face, and you like Chris Parnell. So enjoy a Christmas film that has so little love for the holiday, it comes after the credits. That only hope has a satire of commercialism because it spends 80 minutes of showing you the dark malevolent forces of capitalism turning us into beasts in exactly one minute reminding us that family was the true gift all along. Huh, maybe they expand on this in the sequel. the poster of JIngle All The Way 2, with Larry The Cable Guy ''Kill it! KILL IT WITH FIRE!! Starring: The Goggles, They Do Nothing; Sin-Bad In This Movie; Hi, I'm Phil Hartman. You May Remember Me From Such Films As "Sgt. Bilko" "Loaded Weapon 1" and "Amazon Women on The Moon"; The Fandom Menace; Ok, Booster; Howard?!??! ''clips of Liz saying Howard's name; Even Worst Santa; and Modern Fandom kids kicking Booster Last Action Figure for Jingle All The Way was 'Last Action Figure' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Howard flying in a Turbo Man suit ''I am so glad they didn’t make 'Iron Man''' in the 90’s. Trivia Reception Production credits Voice Narration: Jon Bailey aka Epic Voice Guy Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell, Danielle Radford & Lon Harris Produced by: Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell, & Max Dionne Edited by: Kevin Williamsen Post-Production Supervisor: Kevin Williamsen Production Coordinator: Ryan O'TooleCategory:Holiday movies Category:Season 14 1990s Category:Arnold Schwarzenegger Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies